Szayelaporro Granz
Szayel Aporro Granz '(ザエルアポロ・グランツ, ''Zaeruaporo Gurantsu) jest Arrancarem, Octavo (8) Espada w armii Aizena. Jest jednym z najsłabszych Arrancarów pod dowództwem Aizena. Wygląd Szayel to różowo-włosy, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w kościanych okularach (zaskakujący jest fakt, że jest to pozostałość po jego masce Hollowa). Z wyglądu podobny jest do Makoto Kibune. Jednak nikogo nie powinien zmylić jego niepozorny wygląd - Szayel to groźny i nieprzewidywalny przeciwnik. Osobowość Octava Espada jest zimnym, bezwzględnym naukowcem, a innych traktuje jak przedmioty (bez chwili wahania wysłał oddział egzekucyjny z rozkazem dobicia rannego Privaron Espady - Dordoniiego. Martwy Dordonii bardziej nadawał się do przeanalizowania techniki walki jego przeciwnika). Chce by Aizen zniszczył wszystkich, którzy nie są Hollowami. Jest także egoistą - nazywa siebie istotą doskonałą, chociaż wie, że jest tylko 8 Espadą (można odnieść wrażenie, że wywyższając się rekompensuje niską siłę jako Espada). Jest dumny z bycia Octavą. Przedstawia się zawsze z numerem. Choć jako naukowiec powinien być opanowany, traci on samokontrolę gdy jego plan upada (walka z Mayurim podczas której użył lalki voodoo - Szayel najpierw ją depcze a następnie wrzeszczy w stronę kapitana "DLACZEGO!!!" Jest (jak większość Espady) oddany Aizenowi, jednakże tylko dlatego że obawia się jego mocy. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo co kłębi się w jego głowie. Historia Szayel Aporro nie jest wojownikiem, to naukowiec (można powiedzieć, że jego odpowiednikiem w Społeczności Dusz jest kapitan 12 Dywizji, Mayuri Kurotsuchi). W przeszłości Szayel pomagał Nnoitrze, który wtedy był 8 Espada. Pomógł mu zaatakować po kryjomu Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, która wtedy była 3 Espada. Nie wiadomo jaki status miał Szayel, ale na pewno nie był Espadą (gdy chce się odezwać Nnoitra mówi "nie będę słuchał się kogoś kto nawet nie jest Espadą). To, dlaczego Szayel pomógł Nnoitrze jest niejasne, chociaż on sam oświadcza, że (tak jak Nnoitra) chciał pozbyć się Nel. Fabuła Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargniecie intruzów do Hueco Mundo. Stwierdza jednak, że nie są oni interesujący. Później po śmierci Dordoniiego idzie do Aizena i przyznaje, że wysłał Exequias do Former Espady bez wiedzy swego pana i przeprasza go; za to gotów ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje. Hueco Mundo Następnie, włączając się do walki z intruzami, pokierował Renjiego od pomieszczenia, gdzie ten nie mógł używać swojego Bankai i z łatwością z nim wygrywał do czasu gdy pojawił się Uryū i pomógł Renjiemu, jednak po krótkim czasie okazało się również, że Szayel wiedział, jak unieszkodliwić moce Uryuu. Udało im się go ciężko zranić, lecz ten wyleczył się przy pomocy Fracción (jego poddani byli stworzeni przez niego i mógł ich w każdej chwili zjeść, aby odnowić siły). Opuścił salę gdzie walczyli, aby się przebrać (Ishida zniszczył jego strój). Następnie powrócił na pole walki gdzie po chwili zjawili się Renji i Uryuu (okazało się że Szayel manipulował korytarzami w taki sposób aby wrócili do tego samego miejsca) i uwolnił swoje Zanpakutou. Następnie wysłał klony Abaraia i Ishidy, sam zaś usiadł na "tronie". Poinformował także swoich wrogów, że blokady ich mocy zostały zdjęte. Jednakże gdy Abarai rozwalił "mieszkanie" Szayela, ten pozbył się klonów i postanowił pokonać swych wrogów osobiście, co mu się udało dzięki lalkom voodoo. Jednak na pomoc przybył Mayuri Kurotsuchi wraz ze swoim porucznikiem - Nemu Kurotsuchi. Szayel zaczął walczyć z kapitanem 12 Dywizji i wydawałoby się, że z łatwością go pokonywał tworząc jego lalkę voodo i niszcząc organy swojego przeciwnika (tę samą technikę stosował w walce z Renjim i Ishidą). Mayuri początkowo udawał umierającego; okazało się jednak, że ta metoda na niego nie działa. Jak potem wyjaśnił zszokowanemu Szayelowi, podczas swojej walki z Ishidą w Soul Society zainfekował ciało Quinciego pewną bakterią, dzięki której mógł obserwować zdolności Szayela w uwolnionej formie. W ten sposób zabezpieczył się przed jego atakami, wymieniając swoje prawdziwe organy na sztuczne, doprowadzając tym samym Granza do szału, w wyniku czego porwał Nemu sądząc, że to zadziała na Mayuriego. Jednakże Kurotsuchi nie przejął się tym: uwolnił Bankai i najpierw otruł Szayela a później kazał swojemu Bankai pożreć Espadę. Wtedy Octava ujawnia kolejną zdolność swojego miecza zwaną Gabriel (odrodzenie). Z jej pomocą zainfekował ciało Nemu i odrodził się w niej, zabierając jej siły witalne i wracając do pełnej formy. Udało mu się też przejąć kontrolę nad Bankai kapitana. Nagle jednak Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō eksploduje, a Mayuri wyjaśnia Szayelowi, że zmodyfikował swój Bankai tak, aby w razie ataku na swego stwórcę podległ samodestrukcji. Pyta się też czy to Gabriel była ostatnią techniką Espady: tłumaczy mu, że Szayel poprzez wniknięcie do organizmu Nemu został otruty specjalną trucizną która sprawia, że dla przeciwnika czas wolno płynie. Jednakże Espada nie zrozumiał tego, gdyż w tym momencie trucizna zaczęła działać. Mayuri wbija więc swój Zanpakutō w serce Szayela Aporro i łamie go, pozostawiając ostrze w ciele Szayela. Później ukazuje nam się świat oczami Granza dla którego ta rozmowa trwa wieki. Błaga on o śmierć, lecz i tak przez najbliższe setki lat będzie odczuwał, jak broń milimetr po milimetrze przebija jego serce. Moce i Umiejętności Szayel Aporro Granz jest Octava Espada, czyli należy do najbardziej zaufanych i najbliższych Aizenowi Arrancarów. thumb|right|Gran Rey Cero Szayela *Gran Rey Cero: jako Espada może używać Gran Rey Cero, w jego przypadku jest ono różowe. *'''Naukowiec: Szayel jest naukowcem w Hueco Mundo i potrafi unieszkodliwić swoich przeciwników za pomocą swych odkryć i wynalazków. *'Gromadzenie danych': Szayel ma wiele sposobów, by zgromadzić dane na temat swoich przeciwników i skutecznie ich unieszkodliwić, lecz Mayuri Kurotsuchi użył podobnego sposobu, aby pokonać 8 Espadę. Zanpakutō Fornicarás (邪淫妃 フォルニカラス, Forunikarasu; po hiszpańsku "Świadome Cudzołóstwo", a japońsku "Zmysłowa Konkubina"): kiedy jest zapieczętowany, wygląda jak zwykła katana z rękojeścią ozdobioną srebrnymi kulkami. Jest pozbawiona klasycznej osłony na dłoń. Nosi miecz na dwóch jasno purpurowych łańcuchach przy biodrach. thumb|right|Fornicarás *'Resurrección': uwalnia się komendą Sącz (啜れ, susure). Jego ciało po tym powiększa się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i wybucha, odsłaniając nowy kształt Szayela. Z pleców wyrasta mu para ukształtowanych skrzydeł, podczas gdy jego tułów przekształca się we flock, dzięki czemu Szayel może się łatwiej poruszać. Kształt jego okularów także się zmienia i pojawia się dziwny tatuaż składający się z czterech pionowych linii w okolicach lewego oka. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :*'Kopia': Szayel może wydalać masywne ilość płynu ze swoich pleców w powietrze, dzięki czemu ten płyn spada na przeciwników. Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby. Dzięki dużej ilość klonów, Szayel może unikać bezpośredniej walki. Klony początkowo ukrywają swoją siłę i możliwości, lecz są rozpoznawane poprzez tatuaż „X” na ich oku. Szayel także może zmieniać wygląd swoich klonów, jeżeli tak sobie życzy (jest estetą i elementy ubioru lub wyglądu, które wydają mu się tandetne, zmienia wedle własnej woli). Klony naśladują ruchy i techniki przeciwników w walce. thumb|right|Szayel z lalką Ishidy :*'Lalki Voodoo': przez zawijanie swoich przeciwników w kokony umieszczone na końcach skrzydeł, Szayel może tworzyć lalki voodoo. Szkoda zrobiona laleczce voodoo jest tak samo odzwierciedlana na oryginale. Szayel stworzył w ten sposób podobizny Ishidy, Renjiego i Mayuriego. :*'Obrona': może używać swoich skrzydeł jako tarczy, osłaniającej siebie od ataków, nawet tych o znacznej mocy. Np. kiedy Renji użył Bankai, cały sufit w pomieszczeniu zawalił się, a on wyszedł z tego bez zadrapania. :*'Opanowanie': Szayel może opanować system nerwowy przeciwnika gdy jest zjedzony, łączy swoje organy z osobą lub w przypadku Mayuriego jego Bankai i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. thumb|right|Gabriel - odrodzenie Szayela Aporro Granza :*'Gabriel:' jeśli Szayel jest ciężko ranny i grozi mu śmierć, może się odrodzić poprzez przeniesienie swoich organów do ciała przeciwnika. Odradza się wychodząc z jego ciała i wysysając energię swego gospodarza. Fracción Jego Fracción to głównie niekompletne Arrancary, czyli takie, którym nie udało się zapieczętować swoich mocy w postaci Zanpakutou. Są zmodyfikowani genetycznie przez Szayela, by w razie potrzeby służyć mu jako środki lecznicze (są pokarmem odnawiającym jego siły). thumb|Lumina i Verona Lumina: jest jednym z Arrancarów osobiście zmodyfikowanych przez Grantza przed zamienieniem w Arrancara przez Hoygyoku. Nie nosi przy sobie Zanpakutou i nie wygląda całkiem ludzko. Jest niski, okrągły i pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy wraz z Veroną powiadamia swego pana o śmierci 9 Espady - Aaroniero Arrurueriego. Szayel stworzył swoje Fracción by pomagały mu także w walce np. gdy podczas walki z Renjim i Uryuu był poważnie ranny, to właśnie Lumina został zabity przez swojego pana i zjedzony by wyleczyć rany Espady. Verona: jest Fracciónem Szayela i bliźniaczym towarzyszem Luminy. Gdy Szayel Aporro zabija Luminę, Verona rozpacza. Szayel każe mu się zamknąć, mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. thumb|Medazeppi Medazeppi: jest jednym z Fracción Szayela Aporro. Kiedy jego pan znudził się walką z Renjim rozkazał mu zabić porucznika. Było widać, że Renji ma z nim duże kłopoty ze względu na jego dużą siłę. Medazeppi zostaje zabity przez Uryuu, który przybywa z pomocą. Cenzura left|thumb|Przebity Szayel w anime i mandze W mandze Ishida atakuje z zaskoczenia Espadę Seele Schneiderem przebijając jego krtań i nie ukazując nawet kropli krwi. Moment został wyraźnie pokazany, jednak sama scena nie wygląda na drastyczną. W anime zostaje to jednak ocenzurowane, gdzie zamiast krtani, Szayel zostaje zraniony w brzuch. Cała scena ukazuje tylko jego całą postać w czerni z niebieską poświatą. Przez chwilę widać jednak, jak miecz tkwi w jego żołądku bez żadnych cenzur, ale od razu po tym ostrze zanika. right|thumb|Zjedzenie [[Lumina i Verona|Luminy]] Scena "zjedzenia" Luminy wygląda inaczej w mandze i inaczej w anime. W tej pierwszej Szayel zjada Luminę w postaci takiej jak widać na zdjęciu gdy jeszcze żyła, z kolei w anime, Szayel zamienia Luminę w różową kulę i ją zjada. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od architekta Alejandro Zaera Polo. *Przez całą walkę nie zobaczyliśmy ani jego dziury Hollowa, ani też wytatuowanego numerku, mimo że Renji i Ishida zniszczyli dużą część jego stroju. Ich położenie pozostaje więc nieznane. *Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Yylfordt Granz). *Jego aspektem śmierci jest szaleństwo. *Mimo iż od czasu pokonania Szayela minęło już dużo czasu, ciągle nie wiadomo co ten naukowiec ukrywał w laboratorium. Być może ma to związek z Gargantą, jednakże nie ma jeszcze pewności co do tego faktu. Jedyną podpowiedzią może być "łup wojenny" Mayuriego. *W anime, jak i mandze, gdy Mayuri używa "Nadludzkiego Narkotyku", Szayel próbuje się obronić lewą ręką, która zostaje później przebita wraz z jego sercem. Później okazuje się, że to prawa ręka była tą, którą przebito. *W angielskiej translacji mangi i anime Bleacha, Zanpakutō Szayela zmienił swoją nazwę, gdzie jego pierwotne imię to ' La Lujuriosa', co oznacza po hiszpańsku lubieżność. Cytaty *"Jestem istotą perfekcyjną!" *"Najpierw użytkownik Bankai, a teraz Quincy! Ale mam dzisiaj szczęście!" *"A teraz ... kurtyna opada." *"Każdy nieporządek był usprawiedliwiony, jeżeli przekraczał sam siebie. Może przez zupełne szaleństwo można było dojść do jakiejś mądrości, innej niż ta, której słabością jest właśnie szaleństwo." *(do Mayuriego)"Feniks, często określany jako nieśmiertelny ptak, mówi się, że światło płomienia w organiźmie osób starszych, z którego zapala się moc odrodzenia. Rozumiesz? Nieśmiertelność. To to, co znaczy być doskonałym. Nie transcendencja śrmierci, ale raczej uchwycenie własnego życia i śrmierci w cyklu odrodzenia. To co nazywa się "śmierć" jest usuwane w moim istnieniu! Ja istnieję jako istota bez przerwy cyklu życia i śmierci! Nazywany jestem "doskonałością istnienia"! W tym u mnie zjawisko śmierci nie istnieje! Nawet jeśli mnie zabijesz, to ja i tak całkowicie wrócę do życia. Realizacja tych, którzy nie są w stanie mnie nigdy zabić, nigdy nie osiągnięcie zwycięstwa przeciwnko mnie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"'' Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie